Ten things you didn't know about
by Hoki
Summary: A short listing of things you may or may not know about the Nanoha cast.


**A/N: Yo, I guess this will be my second story, technically speaking. Well this isn't really a story. This is more like fanon stuff I thought about over the course of watching Nanoha and thinking of plot ideas. Whether you'll agree with me or not with some of these things is really up to you.**

 **Once again, constructive criticism is highly appreciated.**

* * *

10 things you didn't know about…

 **Nanoha**

* * *

-Although not as proficient as her older siblings, Nanoha can wield a sword. It is just that she never had any interest in pursuing swordsmanship and when she became a mage, she wielded a staff. She did take lessons on how to wield a naginata, as Raising Heart's Excelion mode is a spear.

-When she was younger, Nanoha was not very good at aiming her spells, relying mostly on Raising Heart for her aim. Although she has shown proficiency on controlling her shots, she still found it hard to shoot down agile enemies, evidenced by her initial encounters with Fate. This is why she worked hard on learning bind spells, as it was easier to shoot an unmoving target.

-When they were in high school, Nanoha was only the 5th most popular girl in school, coming behind Arisa, Hayate, Suzuka, and Fate. This is mostly due to the fact that Arisa once spread a rumor that Nanoha had taken on 5 guys and won, something that Nanoha neither confirmed nor denied.

-A tradition in the TSAB air force is that the 10 top cadets would have an all-out mock battle against 3 instructors. Nanoha is only the third person to lead her fellow cadets to victory; the first being former admiral Gil Graham, and second being Chrono.

-Nanoha was pretty nervous when she was given her first class as a combat instructor. Her first students, however, were pretty skeptical of a 14 year-old girl being a combat instructor, even if they had heard the rumors of her participating and being instrumental in the two biggest cases in recent years. Someone even dared to challenge Nanoha's expertise by challenging her to a one-on-one combat. Not one to back down from a challenge, Nanoha quickly proved she was the real deal by knocking out the arrogant cadet with one Restrict Lock + Divine Buster combo in under a minute, after which she told him what he could've done to, at the very least, last longer.

-While Hayate still holds the title of best cook among the three Aces, Nanoha comes a close second when it comes to baking. Her family does own a very popular café, and Nanoha has learned some of her father's baking techniques.

-In relation to #4, ever since Nanoha became an instructor, the tradition of sending the top 10 cadets against 3 instructors has been changed to top 10 cadets versus Nanoha. So far, no cadet group has been able to shoot down the Ace of Aces. Due to this, Nanoha's fellow instructors and some graduates make betting polls on how long until Nanoha shoots down the trainees. So far, the record is 5 minutes and 37 seconds.

-Though Nanoha and Signum's two battles have resulted in draws. Nanoha can proudly claim that she has beaten Signum 10 times in video games. In fact, nobody has been able to beat Nanoha in fighting games. Vita snidely commenteds this is probably where Nanoha gets her combat strategies from.

-Nanoha's slim figure hides the fact that she's one of the physically stronger female mages in the TSAB. This is due to the fact that she follows a strict workout routine. According to her, the recoil of most of her spells can affect her overall fighting capabilities, so she trained herself to withstand the strain caused by firing her signature spells. To compare, in order of strongest-weakest: Signum, Vita, Nanoha, Fate, Shamal, Hayate.

-Nanoha once challenged some of her fellow instructors and a few of her friends to a match, on the condition that whoever gets a clean hit on her wins. The winner's prize being a date with her on Valentine's Day. The winner of this challenge was Yuuno, who hit Nanoha with a single shoot bullet via teleporting it.

* * *

 **A/N: Which character would be next? Find out soon on the next chapter (DUN dun DUUUUN!)**


End file.
